Edwin Followest
Edwin Followest is the first character created by Taylor Gorrell for Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is the 34th prince of the Welsh Kingdom of Nobal and a world-famous Entertainment Duelist. Appearance Edwin is a young boy with blue eyes and medium-length platinum-colored hair. His prince's outfit is a white royal tunic with red and yellow accents, black breeches, brown boots, a gold diadem with a sapphire embedded in the front, and a gold cape. When he doesn't want to draw attention to himself, Edwin dresses more casually, wearing a red shirt, white pants with a black belt, blue-and-white sneakers, and a yellow headband, but he always reverts to his prince's outfit in Entertainment Duels. Personality As expected from a prince, Edwin is polite and respectful to everyone. However, he is not as formal as one would expect, usually preferring that people don't bow or curtsy in his presence, nor that they make a big deal over him being a prince. He also knows how to bounce back from things, as seen when he as smacked by Yuzu's fan by accident and simply laughed it off. In Entertainment Duels, Edwin naturally acts more theatrical while still keeping his demeanor, referring to the crowd as his "subjects" and showing honor to his opponent in ways such as not attacking any monster that his opponent is riding as a steed. However, Edwin does not like it when people are judgmental when they don't understand the whole situation, and is quick to snap at and berate those who do. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Prince Edwin Followest had a secret, so he sent a letter to You Show Duel School challenging Yuya to a Duel in front of a crowd so that he could see Pendulum Summoning in a Duel broadcast worldwide, and Yuya accepted. Edwin flew to Miami City to meet Yuya and his friends, talking with them at You Show. He tried to see Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, but Yuya's incident with Shingo made him nervous about showing them, which Edwin understood. The next day, Yuya and Edwin's Duel went underway with Edwin's advisor, Albert, as the referee. Edwin was awed when he saw Pendulum Summoning in person, but when the crowd started booing Yuya for using this "cheating" Summon, Edwin snapped at them, refusing to let them keep spitting venom. He berated the crowd for labeling Yuya a cheater when he Duels to entertain, which is something you can't cheat at, and for judging him and his father Yusho when they didn't know the whole situation, and when the crowd fell silent, Edwin revealed his secret: He possessed Pendulum Monsters as well, which he used to perform his own Pendulum Summon. Asking the crowd's reaction, the crowd slowly began cheering again, which Edwin had hoped for, telling them that Pendulum Summoning had a bright future in the Dueling world, and that Yuya Sakaki was the one to thank for creating this mechanic. Edwin then told Yuya to stand up so they could show the world the spectacle of Pendulum Summoning, and with help from Yuya's friends, the crowd began chanting for Yuya to stand up, giving him back his confidence and happiness. The two continued their Duel, but in the end, Edwin was victorious. Yuya enjoyed the Duel nonetheless, as did the crowd, Yuya having own back their admiration. Edwin told Yuya to remember that everyone has a smile in their heart, and even if they refuse to show it, Yuya must ignore their negative judgment and press on, and he'll certainly make those smiles show. Deck Edwin plays a Deck focused around continuous Advance Summoning. His Pendulum Monsters can Summon his Monarchs en masse and then treat their Summons as Advance Summons. Category:Characters